The present invention relates to management method for apparatuses, such as motors and amplifiers that are used in various manufacturing machines, such as robots, machine tools, and general industrial machines, and a control device for the management.
The kinds, operating conditions, performance characteristics and other specifications of motors, amplifiers and other apparatuses that are used in various manufacturing machines, such as robots, machine tools, and general industrial machines, are conventionally identified by the apparatuses including the amplifiers, motors, etc., name plates pasted on the apparatuses, or specification forms. When these apparatuses are in trouble, their maintenance management requires use of information data, such as the version numbers, lot numbers, serial numbers, etc. of these apparatuses, as well as the kinds, types, and specifications thereof. These necessary information data for the maintenance management are also obtained with reference to the specification forms, manuals, etc. of those apparatuses and name plates pasted on the apparatuses.
When the apparatuses that are connected to a control device for any of various manufacturing machines, such as robots, machine tools, and general industrial machines, are exchanged, these apparatuses and the control device must be made congenial to one another. It is inconvenient and troublesome to check this congeniality with reference to the specification forms, manuals, or name plates. Further, some apparatuses, such as motors and amplifiers, are required to be congenial to one another. If a nonadaptive motor is attached to an amplifier, the motor may possibly be damaged.
In troubleshooting or maintaining these apparatuses, it is necessary to obtain information data, such as the version numbers, lot numbers, serial numbers, etc. of the apparatuses, in advance. It is inconvenient and time-consuming, however, to obtain these information data from the specification forms, manuals, or name plates of the apparatuses.
An object of the present invention is to make it possible that a control device for any one of various manufacturing machines, such as robot, machine tool, and general industrial machine identifies data for discriminating the kinds and properties of apparatuses and data for maintenance management, such as version numbers, lot numbers, serial numbers, etc.
Another object of the present invention is to make it possible that a control device for manufacturing machine checks apparatuses connected thereto for congeniality.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a management method for apparatuses connected to a control device for a manufacturing machine, in which apparatuses connected to a control device for any one of various manufacturing machines, such as robot, machine tool and general industrial machine are provided with storage means storing data for discriminating the kinds and properties of the apparatuses or data for the maintenance management of the apparatuses, and the data stored in the storage means are read from the control devices and displayed on a display unit.
Preferably, the control device includes an interface through which the data read from said storage means can be delivered to an external computer so that said external computer can manage a plurality of apparatuses used for the control device.
Preferably, the control device includes an interface connected to a public network, and transmits the data read from said storage means to an external computer through the public network so that said external computer can manage the apparatuses used for the control device.
In another aspect according to the method of the present invention, moreover, apparatuses connected to a control device for a manufacturing machine, such as robot, machine tool and general industrial machine, are provided with storage means storing data for discriminating the kinds and properties of the apparatuses, the data stored in the storage means are read from the control devices, and the control means automatically determines whether or not the individual apparatuses are adaptive to one another in accordance with the read data.
Preferably, the apparatuses connected to the control devices are amplifiers or motors.
In another aspect according to the method of the present invention, amplifiers or motors connected to control devices for manufacturing machines are provided with storage means stored with data for discriminating the kinds and properties of the amplifiers or motors, and storage sections of the control devices are provided with parameter tables stored with data for discriminating the properties of the amplifiers or motors, and in which data for discriminating properties corresponding to the model name of the amplifiers or motors are read from the storage sections and data for discriminating properties are read from the storage means of the motors or amplifiers when the model name is inputted through input means of the control devices, whereby it is determined whether or not the amplifiers and the motors are congenial to one another.
According to the present invention, the apparatuses that are connected to the control devices for various manufacturing machines, such as robots, machine tools, and general industrial machines, are provided with the storage means stored with the data for discriminating the kinds and properties of the apparatuses and the data for the maintenance management of the apparatuses, and the connected apparatuses can be discriminated by reading and displaying these data, so that the maintenance management of these apparatuses is easy. Further, these apparatuses can be checked for congeniality, so that wrong connection can be prevented.